


Critically Acclaimed

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Some reviews are worth more than others.





	Critically Acclaimed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #608 "expectation"

The next book in the _Deep Six_ series was released at midnight. It took a few days for the literary columnists to get their copies and read them. McGee’s publicist called at the end of the week, gushing about the glowing reviews and already asking when the _next_ next book might be forthcoming.

McGee’s checkbook was glad that sales were going well, but he wasn’t prepared to call it a success just yet.

Then, a few weeks later, Gibbs paused at his desk. “Good writing, McGee,” he said, and McGee grinned.

That was the one review he’d been waiting for.

THE END


End file.
